


Tentação

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Fantasia, Happy Birthday Yuuri!, Homossexualidade, Linguagem imprópia, M/M, Romance, Sexo, YoIbr, incubus, nudez, padre
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Um padre inexperiente pode resistir a tentação de um demônio que almeja obter muito mais que apenas uma noite de prazer?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	Tentação

**Author's Note:**

> Fanarts da capa não são minhas, todos os direitos reservados ao fanartista.
> 
> Beta: Minha querida amiga @Slplima. Fico muito feliz por você sempre aceitar betar minhas loucuras! Bjs
> 
> Notas da Beta: Minha amada amiga e coelha!  
> E mais uma vez estou aqui, convidada por você, para fazer parte da construção desse deslumbrante enredo.  
> E devo dizer... que linda mistura de fantasia e amor.  
> Yuuri e Viktor enredados no mítico, nos mistérios que permeiam o mundo obscuro e luxurioso do pecado.  
> Estória instigante, gostosa e repleta de tesão! Enquanto lia, deleitava-me no medo e na ansiedade do padre. Ria com a perspicácia da criatura vil e melindrosa, disfarçada com ares de inocência.  
> Realmente, você se supera a cada novo trabalho e nos enche de alegria, pois temos a oportunidade preciosa de ler e admirar seus trabalhos.  
> Muitíssimo obrigada minha amada, por me dar esse presente. Por confiar em mim nessa tarefa de revisar seu texto que, na verdade, já estava mais do que perfeito! Como sempre o é.  
> Parabéns!  
> E conte comigo forever and ever.  
> Bjocas no seu coração.
> 
> Notas da Coelha: Essa fanfic acabou de ser feita após eu ter visto a imagem que serve como capa (a qual não é minha) bem como também em um antigo jogo de RPG que jogava com a diva da @Mitsuky-chan! E também um pouquinho inspirada em uma mangá que gosto muito “Sun’s Blood” (leiam, vale a pena!). E bem, vejam bem... eu sempre senti vontade de fazer algo com essa pegada, mas nunca tinha conseguido, e minha inspiração anda me dando cada balão! Bem, eu espero que gostem do que irão encontrar nesse texto luxurioso. Desde já, agradeço a todos que por ventura se aventurarem a ler até o final essa minha fanfiction!
> 
> Fanfic dedicada ao querido Yuuri Katsuki, que hoje completa mais um ano de vida!
> 
> Tanjōbi omedetō!!

Quando muito novo, aceitou os desígnios que os pais haviam planejado para si.

De família religiosa, sempre tentava seguir, piamente, o caminho que seus pais lhe indicavam. De coroinha nas missas dominicais para o seminário fora apenas um pulo e uma questão de tempo. E por mais que invejasse e, acima de tudo, almejasse fortemente, quando ainda criança, ter uma vida comum como todos os garotinhos de sua idade que também estudavam no colégio cristão, não podia.

Recordava apenas de seguir os minuciosos ensinamentos, como um bom menino deve fazer.

Ordenado padre aos seus vinte e cinco anos, Viktor Nikiforov se via, mais uma vez, seguindo os desígnios que agora a santa igreja lhe ordenava, e assim sendo, despediu-se de sua família, e sua cidade para um pequeno e afastado povoado.

Seus poucos pertences iam ao lombo do burrico que o convento que, até então servira-lhe de morada, havia lhe cedido.

A passo largo e decidido cruzava a floresta e os bosques que pareciam se fechar ao seu redor como paredes fortificadas; o coração, acostumado as intempéries de uma existência regrada e resiliente, sentia-se ainda mais solitário e assombrado.

Embora quisesse muito chegar logo, sabia que teria de viajar por mais dois extenuantes dias inteiros. Porém, ansiava desesperadamente adentrar a primeira paragem para descansar um pouco; havia saído bem cedo e demoraria a vislumbrar o seu derradeiro destino.

Ia ouvindo o canto das aves da região; embalado pelo chilrear da cotovia, pardais e até mesmo, ao longe, pelo lamento solitário de um gavião peregrino.

Quando o dia já se despedia atrás dos pinheiros altos, castanheiras e cedros, parou, levando um sobressalto. Desviando os olhos cerúleos em todas as direções não conseguiu divisar nada que pudesse estar a sua espreita.

Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentou negar o que em seu íntimo começava a florescer: o medo! Não era um homem medroso, mas sabia que naqueles bosques viviam muitos predadores cruéis e assim sendo, apertou o passo, não notando que das sombras olhos acobreados o miravam com grande interesse.

Chegara ao pequeno vilarejo de Rotherchild e conseguiu ficar hospedado com o clérigo do local. Seu companheiro de viagem foi tratado e o padre Nikiforov recebeu uma acomodação simples, mas limpa.

\- O senhor deu muita sorte, padre! – seu anfitrião comentou ao mirá-lo de soslaio.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, o platinado estava pronto para fazer-lhe a curiosa pergunta quando o homem mais velho o fitou com os olhos estreitos e desconfiados.

\- Esses bosques, se não sabe, são um perigo e tanto a noite, como também pelo dia! - parou para fazer um pouco de suspense, o que conseguiu a olhos vistos. – Criaturas estranhas e ferozes habitam essas paragens! – a voz arrastada e horripilante não lembrava em nada a dos muitos padres em seu antigo convento.

\- Não tenho o que temer, monsenhor Nikolau! – Viktor respondeu sem nem pestanejar. – Temos que ter fé! A fé pode mover montanhas! – completou ingenuamente, citando com fervor o que havia aprendido.

Com um olhar enviesado e um leve sorriso de deboche, o clérigo nada mais disse. Calou-se! Aquele jovem e inexperiente padre, aprenderia a duras penas que nada era como imaginava.

Pois sempre seria da pior forma possível! Sempre o era.

\- Melhor eu me retirar! Se eu quiser chegar ao meu destino antes do anoitecer terei de sair bem antes do sol nascer. – o platinado comentou já se levantando da cadeira e saindo da mesa, levando consigo seu prato e talheres usados para que pudesse lavar na bacia a um canto do cômodo.

Monsenhor Nicolau o acompanhou com os olhos, desejando que o jovem padre tivesse a sorte de não levar consigo nenhum dos muitos espíritos ou mesmo demônios que por ali rondavam.

Assim que se viu sozinho em seu pequeno quarto, Viktor rezou em agradecimento pelas dádivas daquele dia e quando já estava para se deitar escutou um raspar de alguma coisa contra sua janela. Achando ser o vento agitando os galhos baixos de uma árvore que nascera rente ao casebre, acabou deixando aquilo para lá e passando para um sono desprovido de sonhos.

No outro dia pela manhã, Viktor não encontrou o ancião que fora seu anfitrião, mas sim acabou por encontrar uma caneca com leite fresco de cabra e um pedaço de pão.

Seria um pecado desperdiçar o que o velho havia lhe deixado, e sendo assim, após comer e de deixar um pequeno bilhete em agradecimento pela hospitalidade, Nikiforov e o burrico continuaram seguindo pelo caminho.

Passado um tempo de caminhada, por fim pararam perto do meio dia para que o animal pudesse descansar e o padre se alimentar com o bocadinho que ele estava racionando.

Como todo clérigo, Nikiforov não possuía nada que pudesse o ajudar contra qualquer coação. Por isso mesmo, precisava chegar ao local outrora determinado; o longínquo Vilarejo de Ragnar.

Afinal, não tencionava correr nenhum risco desnecessário.

Após um tempo parado, de ter sentado a sombra da castanheira, e de ter comido um pouco de queijo com pão, além de alimentar seu companheiro de viajem, já estava pronto para voltar a caminhada.

Com os alforjes bem amarrados sob o lombo do dócil burrinho, Viktor volveu seus olhos curiosos para todos os lados, e nesse momento, uma pequena coisa negra passou por baixo das pernas do animal assustando-o, fazendo com que ele zurrasse amedrontado e que o padre ficasse um tanto ressabiado tentando acalmá-lo.

Foi nesse momento que sentiu que algo lhe roçava a sua perna. Um calafrio subiu-lhe pela coluna e levantando, vagarosamente, a batina negra e mirando para baixo, pôde ver um pequeno filhote de lebre; os pelos escuros brilhavam com a luz que resplandecida do céu. Os rubros olhinhos luziam amedrontados.

Uma visão fascinante!

\- O que foi, pequenino? – perguntou ao tentar pegar o animalzinho arredio, que a priori saltara para o lado, quase mais uma vez indo parar embaixo das patas de Berlioz, o burro, que mais uma vez pateou quase acertando seu mestre. – Oh! Calma, Berlioz! – e ao se abaixar mais uma vez, Viktor conseguiu pegar o pequeno animal indefeso.

Acariciando o pelo sedoso do pequenino, sorriu enternecido, pois assim como seu irmão que fundara a ordem dos Franciscanos, ele amava animais. E aquela pequena lebre parecia estar sozinha. Sendo assim, ajeitou-a melhor nos braços e continuou a jornada.

\- Como irei te chamar, amiguinho? – perguntou Viktor ao mirar o olhar da lebre com interesse. De repente, sentiu um pequeno mal estar e assim desviou sua atenção para os dois lados da estrada.

Receoso, começou a andar apressado tendo o pequeno animal em seus braços, e continuou assim por um bom tempo, até notar que o pequeno parecia um pouco incomodado. Observando-o com interesse, Viktor notou que havia um espinho em uma das patinhas.

\- Hmm... aqui está o causador de sua dor, amiguinho! – Viktor voltou seus olhos cerúleos para os acobreados da lebre. – Mas creio que você terá de esperar mais um pouquinho para que eu possa socorrê-lo. – e assim, apertou novamente o passo para conseguir vencer os poucos quilômetros que o separava da paróquia a qual iria assumir. Uma lonjura sem fim!

Parecendo entender o que o platinado lhe dizia, o pequeno se aconchegou melhor nos braços do padre e aguardou quietinho para que pudesse ficar livre daquele espinho.

**oOoOoOo**

Conseguira, após se instalar, retirar o espinho da patinha da lebre que passou a ser chamada de Ebony.

Lá se iam bem duas semanas que se encontravam no vilarejo de Ragnar.

Nos primeiro dias, padre Nikiforov se utilizou da boa vontade dos habitantes para colocar a sacristia e o resto da pequena capela em ordem. Conhecera algumas pessoas do local, e apesar do aspecto tétrico, pareceu não notar muitas coisas. Ou deixar como estava, pois até então, não havia muita coisa a ser feita.

Certa tarde, um pouco antes de escurecer, Viktor deixara o vilarejo para poder conseguir um pouco de lenha para sua lareira. Com a estação do inverno se aproximando, era bom estar prevenido. Assim sendo, nem se atentara as horas enquanto realizava a árdua tarefa.

Ao caminhar pela pequena trilha, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo todo! Uma sensação estranha, como se alguém o estivesse espreitando.

Balançando a cabeça para espantar seus pensamentos que começavam o atrapalhar, Viktor apanhou o que iria precisar e a passos muito ligeiros, começou a voltar pela mesma trilha usada anteriormente.

Já quase na saída do bosque, pareceu ter ouvido alguém o chamar, mas não parecia ser uma voz conhecida. Sentindo o corpo se arrepiar mais uma vez, proferiu:

\- O altíssimo é m... – parou de falar, ao notar nas sombras uma inquietação e por ouvir um riso de escárnio; quiçá debochado. – Saia daí! – ordenou ao parar de caminhar e fixar seus olhos onde imaginou que aquele, quem quer que fosse, pudesse estar.

\- Ora! Assim você me desaponta, padre Viktor! – a voz sussurrada logo atrás do padre o fez virar abruptamente, e quase deixando cair os pedaços de lenha que carregava.

\- Já falei para aparecer! – exigiu a voz levemente trêmula.

\- Ainda é cedo! – respondeu o ser ao mesmo tempo em que sapecava um beijo esvoaçante bem próximo ao lóbulo da orelha do platinado. – Ainda não é a hora de me revelar.

E antes que esse se desse conta, do mesmo modo que aparecera, a criatura sumira também.

**oOoOoOo**

Ao conseguir entrar em sua pequena habitação, nos fundos da capela, Viktor lavou o rosto logo após ter deixado a lenha em seu local. Testara a porta para ter certeza que ele havia deslizado a trava de segurança, e dobrando os joelhos, angustiado, ajoelhou-se para pedir que o ser supremo o iluminasse e o protegesse do que quer que tenha sido tudo aquilo.

Ele já havia escutado muitas histórias sobre demônios que tentavam as pessoas, que as faziam tomar diversas atitudes as quais nunca em sã consciência fariam, no entanto, não conseguia atinar como logo ele, um simples homem e mensageiro do altíssimo, tivesse de enfrentar algo assim.

Esperava, sinceramente, que esse fosse um dos muitos espíritos inquietos que o padre Kostas, gostava de relatar apenas para assuntá-los quando ainda jovens no seminário.

Talvez, quem sabe, se fosse algo pior, Viktor teria de contar com sua fé e coragem para enfrentar o desconhecido.

**oOoOoOo**

No dia seguinte, o padre Nikiforov se recriminava por quase ter perdido hora para a missa do domingo!

Viktor havia tido uma noite agitada, com sonhos molhados e eróticos, rolando na cama apenas para tentar achar uma posição mais cômoda para adormecer.

Inúteis tentativas, a propósito!

Sentia o cansaço ocasionado pela insônia, e pela primeira vez em anos, gostaria de não ter de sair da cama tão cedo. Mas era melhor assim! Também tinha um forte motivo para não querer pegar no sono; era um sentimento controverso e perturbador esse, mas recusava-se a acordar com o coração disparado e com uma grande ereção, motivo pelo qual, após a missa, faria uma devotada penitência.

Assim que abrirá as portas duplas da única entrada da pequena capela, Viktor tocara o sino com o intuito de chamar os fieis para a celebração matutina.

Aos poucos, os simples bancos de madeira polida, iam sendo tomados pelos cidadãos de Ragnar. Um pequeno burburinho podia ser ouvido, mas nada que fosse alarmante, e que cessaram tão logo o celebrante surgira ao púlpito para dar início à reza.

Tudo parecia ir bem e quando Viktor, trajando a batina agora branca com um delicado bordado em fios dourados representando uma pomba, se adiantara um pouco para começar a homilia, seus olhos se encontraram. Azuis vitrificados perdidos nos acobreados, levemente avermelhados.

Engolindo em seco, o padre disfarçou ao procurar por um pouco de água, para logo em seguida voltar-se para a assembleia, e novamente ter seus olhos recaídos sobre o belo rapaz de pele clara, linda íris acobreados e cabelos lisos tão negros como a noite.

Forçando um pouco sua concentração, conseguiu aos trancos e barrancos continuar a explicação das leituras daquele dia.

Há quem diga que nesse malfadado dia, o sermão proclamado por ele, fora o mais bonito e inspirador, mesmo com Nikiforov pensando o contrário.

Aguentar os olhares penetrantes do jovem fora uma tarefa hercúlea, e Viktor não se lembrava de alguma vez sentir-se como se ambos fossem imãs, e que seus olhos buscavam um ao outro.

Quando finalmente a missa terminou, o padre pode se refugiar na sacristia, e ali mesmo, iniciou sua penitência, que agora para ele havia sido dobrada por conta daquele lindo jovem!

_“Misericórdia! Perdão... eu não posso ter pensamentos luxuriosos...”_ – pensou Viktor ao ajoelhar diretamente no chão de pedra polida. E dali só se levantou quando seus joelhos começaram a doer.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, após notar que havia se equivocado ao pensar que tinha madeira suficiente para aquecer seu pequeno e humilde cômodo, Viktor caminhou rapidamente para fora de casa, não percebendo que pequenos olhos acobreados o acompanhavam com as orelhas pontudas em riste, querendo escutar o que ele estava dizendo.

A pequena lebre parecia sorrir zombeteira, quando sozinha, em um barulho seco desaparecera.

**oOoOoOo**

Com a visão levemente encoberta, não conseguia enxergar direito o caminho de retorno. Conhecia aquele lugar tão bem, apesar do pouco tempo, que confiava plenamente em seu senso de direção.

Então, caminhava vagarosamente para assim evitar cair devido alguma raiz ou mesmo buraco perdido pelo solo de terra batida.

Sabia que mesmo a passo moderado demoraria uns dez minutos, no máximo, para deixar a orla da floresta para trás. Mas curiosamente, não era o que estava acontecendo naquele domingo ao fim da tarde.

Viktor podia notar as sombras o envolverem melindrosamente, e voltando sua cabeça lentamente para ambos os lados, percebera muito tardiamente que havia cometido um engano.

Foi quando sentiu o roçar de mãos delicadas pelas suas, que se encontravam sustentando o feixe de madeira. A tensão sentida se assemelhava a de um raio o atingido; tremeu da cabeça aos pés. Um tanto apavorado perguntou:

\- Quem é? – a voz baixa, mas com a entonação séria.

O riso cristalino chegou até ele como se fosse uma doce melodia.

\- Não sei se te digo! – gracejou lânguido, para só depois dar a volta observando o padre sem aquele horroroso “camisolão” negro, reparando melhor na anatomia privilegiada daquele homem deslumbrante!

\- Ora, deixe de gracinhas! – exigiu Nikiforov. – Mais respeito com seu pároco! – Viktor tentou, mais uma vez, impor o respeito que ele merecia ter.

\- Mas eu devo lhe dizer que você fica tão charmoso quando assume esse seu lado mais sério! – parando a frente dele, o moreno retirou alguns galhos que impossibilitavam de se verem cara a cara. Com um sorriso sedutor sustentou as íris azuis com as acobreadas que começavam a ganhar matizes avermelhadas.

O padre não sabia o que dizer, pois bem ali a sua frente, se encontrava o jovem – que para ele não aparentava ter mais que vinte anos -, que quase o fizera perder o prumo e a dignidade.

De perto, ele era bem mais bonito do que aparentava ser. A pele aveludada, leitosa, e seus olhos, o padre não conseguia dizer se eram rubros com matizes acobreados, ou se era o contrário.

\- Quem é você? – perguntou Viktor para quebrar aquele silêncio incomodo que havia se formado. - Eu nunca o vi no vilarejo, com exceção da manhã de hoje. – comentando ao acaso, o padre esperava obter respostas para sua curiosidade.

\- Sim, realmente o senhor nunca me viu antes de hoje, pois faz pouco que cheguei à vila. – respondeu. – Katsuki Yuuri, ao seu dispor! – se apresentando, mordiscou o lábio inferior ao sustentar o olhar aguçado do padre.

Sim, Yuuri queria seduzir aquele deus que lembrava muito os antigos vikings, e ao perceber um pequeno desconforto no platinado, mal conseguiu conter o sorriso satisfeito, quiçá maroto!

\- O que faz aqui no meio destes bosques? Acaso não sabe que é muito perigoso? – o padre indagou-o ao começar a dar a volta para poder retornar pelo mesmo caminho.

\- Vim dar um passeio e acabei por encontrar algo interessante e muito desafiador! – confessou ao deslizar a língua descaradamente pelos lábios bem desenhados.

\- Pois não deveria! – desconcertado, Viktor mais uma vez, bem que tentou passar-lhe uma reprimenda, mas o moreno deu de ombros. Suspirando frustrado passou pelo garoto insolente e começou a voltar para o vilarejo, tendo o tal do Yuuri em seu encalço, e por mais que o platinado não quisesse, a lembrança do corpo delineado e esbelto o fazia imaginar coisas nada, nada castas!

Revirando os olhos, Yuuri seguiu o platinado e quando chegaram ao vilarejo, antes de se despedir, mirou mais uma vez o padre, e dando-lhe uma piscadela marota, por fim, o deixou.

Dizer que Viktor não estava desconfortável seria uma verdadeira mentira, e naquele dia ele não tinha como negar.

Balançando a cabeça, tentou afastar de seus pensamentos seus desejos, os quais haviam sido despertados por aquele jovem fogoso.

Assim que entrou em seu pequeno quarto, Viktor deixou o feixe de lenhas no local, e se dirigindo para uma bacia de louça lavou o rosto várias vezes, como se quisesse recobrar o seu bom senso, ou mesmo, sua vontade ferrenha em não se deixar sucumbir aos anseios da carne. Ajoelhando sobre o chão de pedra, mais uma vez iniciou sua penitência, que cada vez começava a ficar mais rígida. Desta vez com milho cru espalhados onde estavam seus joelhos.

O que Nikiforov não havia notado, é que sua pequena lebre, Ebony, o observava bem próximo com olhinhos brilhantes e cobiçosos.

**oOoOoOo**

Durante a semana, a vida pacata do padre havia virado de cabeça para baixo.

Suas noites de sono eram regadas com situações diversas onde via-se a si mesmo dominando o jovem moreno ao seu bel prazer.

Era quinta feira pela manhã e o padre Viktor se encontrava sentado dentro do confessionário. Dois fieis já haviam obtido suas penitências, estava envolto em um silêncio agradável, mas que durou pouco tempo.

Passos lentos se aproximavam do confessionário de madeira escura e maciça. Alguém havia ajoelhado a frente da janelinha de comunicação, e antes mesmo do padre Viktor ter tempo de dizer alguma coisa, a voz já conhecida por ele se fez ouvir.

\- Padre, eu pequei! – sussurrou o fruto de seus pesadelos.

\- E quais foram seus pecados, meu filho? – a voz séria, porém abalada, de Viktor saindo levemente rouca.

\- Eu... Eu... Eu tenho desejado estar carnalmente com outro homem! – a voz de Yuuri chegava até ele ofegante e baixa. – Tenho tido sonhos com esse homem e eu me entrego de corpo e alma aos seus mais obscuros desejos. – os olhos acobreados buscavam poder enxergar melhor o rosto do padre que ele almejava para si. – Em meus sonhos, um homem de cabelos platinados e de expressivos e brilhantes olhos azuis, diz me amar e me toma em sua pequena alcova, dentro do confessionário... me pondo de quatro sobre a pequena cama e me fodendo com força, e eu me entreg... – o moreno para de falar ao escutar o baque alto de algo caindo ali dentro. – Padre, está tudo bem? – perguntou com vontade de rir.

\- Sim... – a voz de Viktor chega pela passagem de treliça, abafada e ofegante. Não poderia ser verdade, mas Yuuri descrevia com exatidão ao que ele próprio tinha sonhado. Até mesmo por isso, ele havia derrubado a Bíblia no chão. – Se esses são seus pecados...

\- Padre... – Katsuki deslizou sua mão rapidamente pela pequena fresta, segurando fortemente a mão que Viktor mantinha apoiada sob o pequeno patamar de madeira. - Meu amado padre Nikiforov... você sabe muito bem que eu não serei perdoado e muito menos você, Vitya! Se eu sou um pecador, você também o é! – e sem esperar mais nada, puxando a mão do platinado para fora, deslizou dois dígitos para sua própria boca e os sugou e os lambeu com gosto. – Creio que o senhor saiba perfeitamente o que isso significa, não? – e soltando a mão do outro, com um riso debochado, se afastou a passos rápidos e apressados.

Sozinho, Viktor estava estático, estupefato. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Naquela mesma noite, o padre lutava contra o sono, mas novamente o cansaço do dia o havia derrotado e o mundo dos sonhos o abraçara, levando-o a ter novo devaneio erótico. E parecia ser tão real que despertar fora inevitável. Parecia que havia algo pesado sobre si, e ao abrir os olhos, sentiu um toque suave em seu rosto.

\- Padre... Serei gentil! – a voz carregada de desejo de Yuuri o despertou de uma vez, e quase o fazendo cair da cama.

\- O que você faz aqui? – Viktor conseguiu dizer ao abafar os arfares que escapavam por seus lábios apenas por que o Katsuki gingava seu baixo ventre sobre o falo intumescido e dolorido preso pela roupa intima.

\- Ora, meu querido Vitya, eu sempre estive ao seu lado! – Yuuri respondeu ao mostrar no pescoço um pequeno enfeite de fita vermelha, idêntica a que Ebony usava.

\- A lebre... Ebony? – e ao ver o Katsuki concordar, Viktor tentou se livrar do moreno que o impedia de se levantar. – Que espécie de demônio é você? – questionou ao mirá-lo um tanto assustado. Havia levado para dentro de sua casa um animal vil e ardiloso.

\- Nossa, Vitya! Não sou uma espécie qualquer! – respondeu ao fazer beicinho. – Você me salvou quando eu mais precisava... o espinho... eu já te vigiava, fazia tempo; tão puro, bonito, um bem precioso para alguém como eu, um demônio da luxuria. – e quando, finalmente, revelou o que era, deixou que sua aparência real fosse vista pelo gentil padre.

A longa cauda com ponteira de seta, caninos mais proeminentes, longas unhas negras, um par de chifres entre os fios ébano de seu cabelo e para coroar: asas tão escuras que lembravam a de morcego se abriram em toda sua magnitude.

Se até aquele momento Viktor havia lutado para se soltar, agora estava sem fala. Ele tinha um íncubos sobre si. Já havia ouvido falar sobre esses demônios que se alimentam do prazer sexual, mas nunca imaginara que ele seria um tão bonito e pronto para lhe tirar a virgindade.

As mãos ágeis do íncubos afastando e rasgando as vestes que o platinado usava para dormir parecia o levar ao êxtase, apenas por poder finalmente apreciar e provar aquela deliciosa pele de alabastro. O simples fato de poder deixar o seu verdadeiro ser fluir, fazia que o moreno apenas desejasse ter muito mais daquele homem para si.

\- Me deixe em paz! – Viktor tentou reunir forças para se libertar do demônio acima de si, mas seu corpo o traia a cada momento, mais e mais. E ver Yuuri com o torso desnudo, trajando apenas uma pequena peça íntima de couro, que lhe deixava a mostra o falo ereto mais que escondia, não estava ajudando.

\- Hmm... Vitya! Mas por quê te deixar logo agora que tudo está tão perfeito e se encaixando perfeitamente. Você me deseja, eu posso sentir aqui embaixo. Vejo em seus olhos como me quer! Não se negue esse prazer!

\- Você veio para me tentar, íncubos! Minha fé... – Viktor ainda tentou rebater.

\- Sua fé? – Yuuri o cortou ao gingar os quadris e ouvi-lo gemer bem mais alto do que o platinado talvez quisesse. – Sua fé, e seu Deus não tem nada que a ver com isso! – cantarolou como se fosse uma criança em um jogo qualquer. – E sim, eu sou a tentação! Eu quero receber e te dar prazer, Vitya! Vamos, não se negue isso, meu doce e querido padre! – o íncubos pediu ao fazer beicinho, e finalmente unir seus lábios com os do platinado, serpenteando a língua naquela cavidade quente, se enroscando na língua inapta, mas que parecia aprender rapidamente.

Ao cortar o ósculo, o íncubos mirou com picardia para o padre que se encontrava ofegante e repirando erraticamente.

\- Yuuri... nem sei se esse é seu nome? – Viktor conseguiu proferir, para logo em seguida gemer descontroladamente alto ao ter seu pênis pressionado mais uma vez pelo malicioso íncubos.

\- Sim, Vitya! – baixando o corpo um pouco, deixou que seus lábios roçassem com a orelha do padre a cada palavra dita. – Esse é o meu nome e será esse que você irá gemer em êxtase! Então, apenas relaxe e aproveite o que estou a lhe oferecer! – deslizando a língua pelos lábios mirou-o com desejo. – Eu sou um demônio sexual, Vitya... e garanto que vai adorar ser dominado por mim! – gabou-se o moreno ao gingar mais um pouco naquele volume abaixo de si. – Mas creio que essas peças de roupas estão estorvando, não? – e sem mais nada a dizer, com um movimento rápido, retirou a peça íntima usada pelo platinado, e também se livrou de seu pequeno tapa sexo de couro.

Se Yuuri soubesse que Viktor responderia tão bem as suas investidas, teria o feito dele há muito mais tempo atrás, mas não se arrependeria de ter demorado, pois mesmo o padre ainda relutante, o moreno sabia que Viktor se tornaria algo muito especial. Ele possuía uma aura bonita, e tão brilhante. O que lembrava até mesmo a própria aura do íncubos.

\- Vamos, Vitya, se entregue! Não se negue a esse prazer! – e ao dizer isso, Yuuri uniu os falos, punhetando-os ao mesmo tempo, e regozijando-se ao escutar o palavrão que o platinado havia deixado escapar juntamente com os tantos gemidos. – Me toque, eu não sou de porcelana! – pediu o moreno ao segurar firme as mãos do outro e levarem até suas virilhas.

\- Eu não... eu nunca... – ciciou, envolto em uma nevoa espessa e sufocante.

\- Shh... – tentou acalmá-lo e até mesmo encorajá-lo ao unir suas mãos sobre as dele, e começar a deslizar por seu corpo, mostrando como ele mesmo beliscava os próprios mamilos. Aquilo pareceu tranquilizar o platinado um pouco. – Agora apenas faça o que sente vontade, você pode me apertar, morder, eu sou eternamente seu! – Yuuri proferiu e puxando a mão direita de Viktor para si, deslizou para dentro de sua boca três dígitos, os quais chupou, mordiscou e os deixou bastante molhados. – Vitya, você precisa me preparar. – e ao dizer isso virou rapidamente, invertendo a posição, deixando seu desejo e suas fartas nádegas a disposição do outro, e antes de abocanhá-lo, ordenou. – Deslize seus dedos para dentro de mim! – e deitando sua língua para fora, rodou a cabeça rosada daquele pau grosso e grande.

Viktor arfou em deleite. Em toda sua vida, nunca imaginara que fazer sexo poderia ser tão prazeroso. E como bom aluno, deslizou dois dígitos no ponto rosado, fazendo como se lembrava de ter feito no sonho erótico. Movimentos de vai e vem, intercalados com os de tesoura. Por fim, quando juntou o terceiro digito, abocanhou sem aviso o falo pulsante de Katsuki.

Sorriu ao ouvir o íncubos gemer em aprovação, e como se tudo parecesse fresco em sua mente, Viktor levantou a mão livre dando um tapa estalado em uma das bandas das nádegas arredondadas.

Yuuri soltou um grito, pois não esperava por isso, e ao voltar seu olhar por sobre os ombros, agradeceu internamente ao seu superior por tê-lo enviado para tentar Viktor! Com um sorriso matreiro, ao sentir o corpo abaixo de si trêmulo, o íncubos parou o que fazia e simplesmente apertou a base do falo com força, sorrindo desavergonhadamente ao escutar Viktor xingar.

\- Ora, mas que padre boca suja está se saindo! – gracejou Yuuri, mas grunhindo ao levar novo tapa estado em sua nádega.

Sem avisar, novamente o íncubos assumiu a posição anterior, deixando que o falo duro roçasse em sua entrada rosada. Com a ajuda de uma de suas mãos, direcionou o membro para o ponto certo, e sem esperar, se empalou naquele falo grosso, comprido e gostoso. Jogando a cabeça para trás, Yuuri quase gozou em deleite por finalmente ter aquele homem dentro de si.

Ao voltar seus olhos para o rosto bonito e afogueado do platinado, sorriu com malícia.

\- Ah! Vitya! – e sem esperar começou a se mover lentamente simulando uma cavalgada.

\- Yuuuu-ri! – gemeu Nikiforov. A sensação de ter seu membro enfronhado nas entranhas apertadas e quente do outro era por demais deliciosa! Ele estava agindo por puro instinto, e não conseguia parar de mover os quadris desejando se afundar mais naquele corpo afoito.

\- Ah! Por mil demônios, Vitya, mais... mais forte! – irrompeu o íncubos, alucinado com a energia que estava a sugar.

Aquele padre escondia algum mistério, o qual no momento era irrelevante, pios Katsuki nunca se sentira tão sedento, e ao mesmo tempo, saciado. Ele estava beirando a insanidade que já há muito não sentia.

\- Yuuuu-ri! – arfou o padre. – Se continuar assim, sinto que não aguentarei muito tempo. – e era verdade, seu corpo todo estava fervendo e ele queria se enlaçar mais naquele perverso e tentador ser!

Com um sorriso irônico, Yuuri deslizou sua mão para baixo de seu próprio traseiro, e erguendo um pouco o corpo, aproveitou para apertar mais uma vez o falo de seu amante.

\- Senhor! Yuuri, assim dói e eu quero, necessito gozar! – rosnou Viktor ensandecido.

Rindo baixinho, o íncubos mirou-o nos olhos.

\- Viktor, o Senhor não tem nada a ver com tudo isso! – gracejou.

Mordiscando os lábios, o platinado levantou o tronco sentando um pouco, mordeu com gosto a junção do ombro com o pescoço do rapaz em seu colo, e com um sorriso sacana, o empurrou para que caísse com as fartas nádegas para cima, sobre o colchão.

\- Ei!!! O que aconteceu com o padre ingênuo e puritano? – perguntou ao deixar que Viktor o ajudasse a ficar com as nádegas bem empinadas.

\- Ele caiu em tentação! – respondeu prontamente, antes de enfiar-se sem dó e nem piedade naquele corpo pecador!

\- Isso, Vitya! Assim, forte! – Yuuri gemia ao sentir sua próstata ser acertada várias vezes.

\- Assim que você quer? – perguntou ao deixar as peles suadas se chocando com maior violência.

\- Sim, sim... por favor, estou tão perto! – Yuuri choramingou.

E Viktor não se fez de rogado, atendendo com esmero o que aquela criaturinha egoísta assim estava a lhe pedir.

O cheiro de sexo permeava o pequeno quarto, e era inevitável que íncubos e o padre se inebriassem com ele. Estavam imersos no prazer e tão envolvidos, que Yuuri acabara por gozar primeiro sem ter a necessidade de Viktor ter o punhetado. Em seguida, o platinado derramou-se no interior do amante ao sentir a pressão exercida em seu falo.

\- Yuuri... – Viktor ronronou antes de desabar sobre o corpo menor, e permanecer alojado dentro dele ainda. Não sentia vontade de se retirar. Mordiscando o pescoço alvo, sorriu ao sentir o íncubos gingar os quadris. – Pequena tentação, seu demoniozinho insaciável, eu creio que necessito um pouco de descanso. – comentou Viktor ao rolar lentamente para o lado e puxar o moreno para que ficasse em seus braços.

\- Está bem, esperarei um pouquinho para que recupere as energias, mas eu o quero dentro de mim novamente! – disse isso mirando o padre com desejo.

\- Sempre que quiser, minha pequena lebre! – gracejou Viktor, e sorriu abertamente ao sapecar um beijo nos lábios do íncubos que havia deixado sua forma humana surgir novamente.

O platinado não tinha medo de adormecer e não ter mais Yuuri ao seu lado, como já ouvira dizer que após a relação o demônio se vai, pois ele sentia dentro de seu ser que Yuuri estaria sempre com ele.

\- Todos os dias, meu amado padre! – Yuuri gracejou ao lhe selar os lábios em um beijo calmo e passional, para em seguida esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço do platinado.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no divã:
> 
> *ouvindo a música Désert – Emilie Simon, e arrumando a fanfic para colocar no ar como presente para o Yuuri*
> 
> Viktor: Coelha, o presente tá pronto?
> 
> *arqueando as sobrancelhas sem entender nada*
> 
> Olha, Viktor, ele está sim, mas pq está tão desesperado em saber? Não vai me dizer que logo você se esqueceu do presente para o seu noivo? *arregalando os olhos*
> 
> Viktor: Não, dona Coelha! Eu já até já o entreguei, acontece que estamos curiosos para ler e...
> 
> Ah! Você quer ler o presente que eu vou dar ao Yuu? *risinho abafado* Tá bom, depois só não vale vir querer brigar comigo! Só mais um pouquinho e já vai estar no ar em todas as plataformas que costumo usar. Agora vai lá com o Yuu, que eu quero agradecer as pessoas amigas que chegaram até aqui!
> 
> Obrigado a você que veio prestigiar mais um de meus trabalhos, fico muito feliz! Agradeço de coração, e ficarei mais feliz ainda se quiserem deixar o que acharam.
> 
> Então, é isso!
> 
> Yuuri! Feliz Aniversário!
> 
> Beijocas  
> Theka


End file.
